


My Kind of People (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Men with Kids [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/59169.html">Men With Kids</a> timestamp where they tell Nate about the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of People (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Kind of People](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191503) by chash. 



**Title:** [My Kind of People](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/66086.html)  
 **Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Unrated by author, PG at most  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** The [Men With Kids](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/59169.html) timestamp where they tell Nate about the two of them.

 **Format:** mp3

9.69 MB, 10 min 35 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/ll7619xm4n)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ywgz4wnwtez)


End file.
